YGO's Insane Weekend
by KFox
Summary: *Previously titled Titleless*Malik and Tea are stuck in the school library together. Will they kill each other or something else?And what are Bakura,Marik,Mokuba&Serenity planning? M/T Mai/? YY/Isis Ser/B or S
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I very muchly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
K*Fox: Hello everybody! This is my first fic, so please be nice! It's a Malik/Téa and will hopefully have some humor. I'll try to update every weekend if I get enough reviews. On to the fic!  
Téa walked over to her desk in her history classroom. It was the one classes that none of her friends had at the same time as her. Unfortunately, someone else she knew who wasn't her friend and was one of the few people she absolutely, positively, without a doubt hated did: Malik Ishtar. She hated him more than she hated Bakura! Sure, he had a bad past and was just about the hottest person alive, but she still hated him. As she sat down, there was a noise produced by something that she knew was placed in her seat by Malik. The thing was a whoopee cushion. Of course, this caused everyone in the room to laugh except for Malik, who was snickering. Téa, who was now very angry, stood up, picked up the whoopee cushion, and walked over to Malik.  
  
Téa: I believe this belongs to you.  
  
Malik: What makes you say that, Gardner?  
  
Téa: B/C I know you and I know you're the only person here evil enough to do this to me!  
  
Malik: *pretending to be hurt* Why Gardner, I'm hurt! You called me evil! And I thought I was your friend!  
  
Téa: You have never, are not, and never will be my friend!  
  
Malik: *still pretending to be hurt* What do you mean you're not my friend!?! You give friendship speeches so often that I thought you were everybody's friend!  
  
Téa: Cut the act! I know you put the whoopee cushion in my seat!  
Malik: What are you so mad about? So I accidentally put a whoopee cushion in your seat. What's there to be mad about?  
  
Téa: Accidentally? Accidentally? ACCIDENTALLY!?!?!?! Accidentally my butt! And what do you mean "what is there to be mad about?" You totally humiliated me! I think that is something to be mad about!  
  
Malik: As long as your friends weren't here when it happened then what's the big deal? Sure, if they were here to see you humiliated then they would probably laugh their heads off or stop being your friends, which would make them very bad friends, not that they were ever really good friends to begin with.  
  
That did it. He insulted her friends. He could insult and humiliate her as much as he wanted to, but he COULD NOT say stuff like that about her friends. She was going to make him pay. She was going to call him the meanest insult, kick him where the sun doesn't shine, and torture him with the biggest friendship speech in history right then and there. Or at least she would have if the teacher hadn't walked in and ordered everyone to their seats. Oh well, she could always find someway to pay him back later.  
*Later that day*  
  
Joey: Hey Téa, me an' the others are goin' to go to da game shop. Are ya comin'?  
  
Téa: I'll be by later. Right now I have to get a book from the school library.  
  
Joey: OK. See ya later!  
Bakura: I was going to scare the living crap out of the Pharaoh and his friends later. Want to help?  
  
Malik: I would, but I got to get a book from the library for a report. If I make another bad grade then Isis is going to kill me.  
  
Bakura: OK.  
*In library*  
Téa walked down one of the isles of books in the library. She wasn't really paying attention and bumped into something, or rather someone.  
  
Téa: Sorry!  
  
Malik: You should watch where you're going, Gardner!  
  
Téa: Maybe you should watch where you're going, Ishtar!  
  
Malik: Why should I? You're the one who walked into me!  
  
Téa: No, you walked into me!  
  
While they continued to argue, the librarian had plans of her own.  
  
Librarian: 'I think I'll leave up early.'  
  
The librarian then turned out the lights, locked the door, and left.  
  
Téa: And I think that-  
  
Malik: Téa?  
  
Téa: What is it!?!  
  
Malik: Who turned out the lights?  
K*Fox: How was it? 


	2. Maybe We're Stuck in a Library

Disclaimer: Me own YGO? You must be dreamin'.  
  
K*Fox: O my gosh! Fifteen reviews for ONE chapter?!? I don't believe it! Thank you guys so much! Here's Chp. 1!  
Tèa: Maybe the electricity went out.  
  
Malik: Maybe. *walks up to front desk* Where's the librarian!?!  
  
Tèa: Maybe she had to do some work at the office.  
  
Malik: Maybe.  
  
Tèa: *walks up to door and tries to open it* The door's locked. *realizes what she said* Oh crap! I'm locked in the school library with _you_!  
  
Malik: *not really paying attention* Maybe.  
  
Tèa: Maybe? Maybe? MAYBE!?! We're locked in a library together and all you can say is MAYBE?!?!  
  
Malik: Maybe. *thinks about what she said* WHAT!?!  
  
Tèa: You heard me! We're stuck in this library until they open the school tomorrow!  
  
Malik: So I'm stuck in here with you until tomorrow morning?  
  
Tèa: Exactly.  
  
Malik: Crap! 'Oh well at least it's only until tomorrow. Wait.....tomorrow's Saturday! $#!+!'  
  
Tèa: Is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet for a while.  
  
Malik: Yes, Gardner, something is very wrong. Tomorrow's Saturday!  
  
Tèa: W-what?!?  
  
Malik: You heard me. Tomorrow's Saturday!  
  
Tèa: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
* Somewhere many, many miles away from Domino*  
Guy #1: Dude, did you like, here someone scream no?  
  
Guy #2: Yeah, dude, I totally heard someone scream no. Think we should check it out?  
  
Guy #1: I dunno.  
  
Guy #2: You dunno what?  
  
Guy #1: I dunno.  
  
Guy #2: You dunno what?  
  
Guy #1: I dunno  
  
Guy #2: You dunno what?  
  
Guy #1: I dunno.  
* Back in Domino *  
Serenity: Hey Bakura, guess what!  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Serenity: Malik and Tèa are locked in the library together!  
  
Bakura: Are you serious?  
  
Serenity: Yup!  
  
Bakura: Ishtar and Gardner stuck in a library together! Think of the chaos I could cause for them!  
  
Serenity: We'll have to wait 'till tomorrow. Tonight, we have to torture my brother, Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, Mai, and Seto.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, you're right. But what do you mean "we"?  
  
Serenity: I mean you, me, Marik (A.K.A. Yami Malik), and Mokuba. I've already talked to Marik and Mokuba, and we've thought of some great pranks.  
  
Bakura: Like what?  
  
Serenity: Like this. *whispers something in Bakura's ear*  
  
Bakura: You have an evil mind. Serenity: I know.  
K*Fox: There's that chapter. Now I need some help from ya'll. 1.) I need suggestions for a title. 2.) I need suggestions for pranks & insults 3.) I need to know where I can get the lyrics to the song "My Boyfriend's Back." Also, gifts to the YGO cast are accepted. Now to respond to the reviews!  
  
Little Brat Yami Bakura-Thanks and I will!  
  
Black Mistress-I'm glad you like it. And you're right, they should just go ahead and get married. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cheetoh Frito-Thanks!  
  
Karigun-You're right, they are fun. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
ShInImEgAmI-I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Melokitty-Thanks! It'd be better for me to stick with script for now. I may change later though.  
  
SaffireEyes12-You're right, there is only a handful of Malik/Tea fics out there. It's a shame too! They're one of my fave couples!  
  
Yuki Kiki-Thanks! I'll try my best!  
  
yami bakura-Thanks!  
  
none-I'm glad you like it. I'm gonna stick to script for now, but I might change later.  
  
L.W. (lone wolf- Thank you so much! It's very hard to find Malik/Tea fics isn't it? I think they make a great couple!  
  
Tasha-I'm glad you think so.  
  
Anzu Mazaki-I will.  
  
K-chan-Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kage Kitsuna-I will. I really like Malik/Tea myself. Why can't there be more M/T fics out there!?! 


	3. Stupid

**K*Fox: Hello people! Gomen Nasai for not updating sooner! I've been very busy lately. If you look at the summary you'll notice I've added some more couples besides Malik/Tea including Yami/Isis, Bakura or Seto/Serenity (You'll have to figure out which one for yourself), and Mai/???? (You'll find out later). I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, even though I don't think it turned out too good. BTW, thoughts have changed to italics.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

Malik: Da**it Gardner, did you have to scream so loudly!?!?! People on the other side of the planet probably heard you!

Tea: Yes, Malik, I did! And you would too if you just found out you were going to have to spend the entire weekend with a total psycho!

Malik: Funny, I just found out I was stuck in a library with a psycho and I didn't scream.

Tea: Are you calling me a psycho?

Malik: Yes, Gardner, I am. A stupid, idiotic, annoying, friendship-preaching, cheerleading, crybaby psycho to be exact!

It took a few minutes for Tea to respond. No one had ever thrown that many insults at her in one sentence before. Her eyes began to water a little, but not enough for tears to fall.

Malik: What, is the little Gardner going to go cry now?

Tea: No, Malik, I'm not, because, contrary to what you may think, I am not a crybaby. I'm not stupid, idiotic, or a psycho either. The only psycho here is you. You're also the only stupid one here. 

Malik: What makes you say I'm the stupid one?

Tea: Because you are.

Malik: Why am I stupid?

Tea: You just are okay! In fact you're so stupid you don't even know why you're stupid!

Malik: So let me get this straight, you're not the stupid one, I am because I am because I don't know why I'm the stupid one because you won't tell me _why_ I'm stupid because you're so stupid that you don't know which makes you the stupid one.

Tea: o_0 What?

*Many, many miles away from Domino*

Guy #2: You dunno what?

Guy #1: I dunno. Want to go get something to eat? I'm getting hungry.

Guy #2: Sure. Where do you want to go? 

Guy #1: I dunno.

Guy #2: You dunno what?

Guy #1: I dunno.

Guy #2: You dunno what?

Guy #1: I dunno.

Guy #2: You dunno what?

Guy #1: I dunno.

*Back in Domino*

Bakura and Serenity were walking somewhere. He didn't know where they were going, he was just following her.

Bakura: Where are we going?

Serenity: To help Mokuba talk Seto into coming to the game shop later.

Bakura: Oh.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrive at Seto's HUGE mansion and ring the doorbell. Mokuba answered the door.

Mokuba: Hey guys! Come on in!

Seto: (politely) Hello Serenity, what a pleasure it is to see you.

Serenity: It's nice to see you, too.

Seto: Please sit down.

Serenity: *sits down in a recliner*

Seto: So what brings you here today?

Serenity: Well, Seto, me and Bakura came to see if you and Mokuba would come to the game shop later. 

Seto: Bakura's here?

Bakura: Yes, Kaiba, I am.

Seto: Oh, I guess I didn't see you there.

Bakura: (annoyed) No, of course you didn't. You were to busy flirting.

Seto: So, why do you two want me to come to the game shop?

Serenity: Yugi, Yami, Joey, Mai, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and I are all staying the night there and we thought you and Mokuba might want to come. Mokuba would probably really enjoy it. Wouldn't you Mokuba?

Mokuba: Yes, I would like it very much. So can we please go, Seto? Pllllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeee?????????? *gives puppy dog eyes*

Seto: *looks at Serenity*

Serenity: *gives puppy dog eyes*

Seto: *looks at Bakura*

Bakura: *glaring at Seto*

Seto: *looks at Mokuba* 

Mokuba: *puppy dog eyes*

Seto: Fine, we'll go.

Mokuba & Serenity: Thank you Seto!

* at the game shop*

Yami: So when are the others arriving?

Yugi: They'll be here soon, Yami.

Yami: Who's all coming?

Yugi: Joey, Serenity, Mai, Ryou, Bakura, Isis, Malik, Marik, Tea, and Seto and Mokuba if Serenity can get them to come.

Yami: Isis is coming?

Yugi: Yes.

Yami: Woo-hoo!

Yugi: o_0

Yami: Oops.

**K*Fox: That's it for this chapter. Suggestions for a title, pranks, and insults are greatly appreciated. Gifts to the cast are accepted also. Now to the reviews!**

**Ferret Girl-I'm glad you like it! You're right about it being hard to find M/T fics out there. I've put a few I've found on my fave list. You should go take a look at them.**

**GuestGurl-I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lady Nightshade-Thanks for telling me where I can find the lyrics! Now I can write that song-fic I've been planning for a while.**

**Pharaoh's Queen-Thank you!**

**malik's gurl- Thanks for reviewing! Sorry, but this is a definite Malik/Tea fic.**

**lili-Thank you! It surprises me that she can be so evil too.**

**sb1-The more you read, the more you'll find out! And it looks like I updated!**

**Black Mistress-I'd like to see some evidence about them too. 'Tis a shame they probably won't make them a couple in the manga or the series.**

**L.W. (lone wolf-I suck @ making titles too. That's why this fic doesn't have one yet. I doubt that I'll shave Yami's head, but I can she why your Yami doesn't like him. If someone fed me to the lions, I'd hate their guts too. Thanks! I like thanking each and every reviewer. I appreciate each review and want the reviewers to know that. Looks like I updated!**

**Harry Balsonya-Thanks! Here's this chapter! I love M/T too!**

**lady of silvan elves-Thanks!**


	4. The Duck

**Disclaimer: Crazy, Crazy for pretending I own YGO. Crazy for wanting to own YGO. **

**K*Fox: Hello people! I have a few things to say. But first, PRESENTS! Oh Bakura….**

**Bakura****: What!?!**

**K*Fox: Serphant Night Dragon sent you a rocket launcher and a lamp shade.**

**Bakura****: COOL! A rocket launcher! But, what do I need a lamp shade for?**

**K*Fox: Pranks.**

**Bakura****: Oh.**

**K*Fox: Where's Mokuba?**

**Mokuba****: Here I am!**

**K*Fox: Serphant Night Dragon sent you some silly string and some matches.**

**Mokuba****: AWESOME!!!!!!!**

**Seto****: Oh Ra No!!!**

**K*Fox: What's wrong?**

**Seto****: Do you know what happened last time he had silly string and matches!?!?**

**K*Fox: What?**

**Seto****: He nearly burned down the mansion and put a ****LOT**** of silly string in my hair! My hair was never the same again!!!!**

**K*Fox: Oh.**

**Seto****: Oh? Oh!?! OH?!?!? My hair was ruined and all you can say is 'Oh'?!?!?!?!**

**K*Fox: Don't worry about it Seto. Your hair looks great. And if he tries to ruin your hair or burn down your mansion again, you can always dye his hair orange.**

**Seto****: With what?**

**K*Fox: With the orange hair dye Serphant Night Dragon sent you.**

**Seto****: Oh Mokuba….**

**Mokuba****: *gulp***

**K*Fox: The last gifts go to Serenity from Serphant Night Dragon.**

**Serenity: What are they?**

**K*Fox: Duck Tape and a card board box.**

**Serenity: *smirking* I can pull some good pranks with these.**

**Joey: How did my sweet lil' sis get to be so evil? **

**Serenity: That's for me to know, not you.**

**K*Fox: NEway, I'd like to say that I've decided who to pair Serenity with, but I'm not telling ya'll 'till later. Also, don't go away directly after reading the story or the review response 'cuz I have some story advertisement for ya. Now, here's Chapter 3! Also,  don't own the song "Crazy."**

The argument over who was more stupid between Malik and Tea continued. Let's see how that's going.

Malik: You're the most stupidest person in all the universes in existence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: Do you realize that that sentence made no sense? *thinks for minute* Do you realize that this whole conversation is stupid?

Malik: Yeah, I guess you're right. *begins to smile a little*

Tea: _Is he smiling? I didn't know he was even capable of smiling!_

Malik: So, what time is it, Gardner?

Tea: About six. Why?

Malik: I was getting tired and was thinking about taking a nap.

Tea: Oh. Then I'm going to go read a book.

Malik: First, will you hand me my backpack?

Tea: Sure. *picks up backpack off table and tosses it to Malik*

Malik: Thanks. *Opens backpack and takes out a stuffed animal duck and a blanket. He then lays down on the floor and uses his backpack for a pillow.*

Tea: -_- You sleep with a duck?

Malik: Yes, _baka__ onna, I do._

Tea: At least I'm not a stupid stuffed ducky lover!

Malik: Don't mock the duck! You might hurt Annie's feelings.

Tea: Who's Annie?

Malik: The duck.

Tea: -_-() You named it?

Malik: Of course I named her. Why wouldn't I?

Tea: Because it's just a stupid stuffed duck!

Malik: Annie is not stupid! Are you Annie?

Annie: *stays silent*

Malik: See?

Tea:-_- Whatever. *walks away*

Malik: *Sticks tongue out at Tea* Good Riddens!

*@ game shop*

Yugi: So Joey, did Tea say if she was coming or not?

Joey: She said dat she might com later, but she had to get a book outta da lullabary.

Yugi: Don't you mean library?

Joey: Dat's wat I said.

Yugi: -_-() Whatever.

Isis and Marik: *walk into game shop* 

Yami: Why hello Isis! Here let me get that for you. *helps take her jacket off and hangs it on the coat rack*

Marik: So, are Serenity, Bakura, and Mokuba here yet.

Joey: No, but why do you want ta know where my sista's at?

Marik: None of your business.

Joey: (Let's just say that if looks could kill, Marik would be LONG gone)

*Where Serenity and Bakura are*

Bakura: *Thinks about the trip to Seto's* Hey Serenity?

Serenity: What is it?

Bakura: Since when do you call Kaiba, Seto?

Serenity: I don't know. Why? Are you jealous?

Bakura: Of course not!

Serenity: Oh. Well, we're at the game shop. Let the fun begin!

*@ library*

Tea: *reading when she suddenly here's a noise* _What__ was that? *walks over to where she heard the noise and sees 'Annie' on the floor next to a few books knocked off the shelf* _I wonder what happened.__

Tea: *walks over to where Malik is sleeping and sits down* _Awwww__! He's so cute when he sleeps! Did I just think what I think I thought! Gross!_

Malik: *in his sleep* Annie?

Tea: -_- _I can't believe he's wondering where the stupid duck is!_

Malik:*puts his arms around Tea's waist* *in his sleep* There you are. *pulls Tea in close to him*

Tea: O_O *blushing* _What__ the he** does he think he's doing?_

Malik: *still in his sleep* Annie, you really scared me by running off like that.

Tea: O_O _Now he's confusing me with a stupid duck!?!? That's it! *kicks__ Malik's leg really hard*_

Malik: OWW!

**Baka**** Onna = Stupid Woman**

**K*Fox: Hey look, my first cliffhanger! How will Malik react when he sees Tea? And who is Serenity being paired with? BTW, I could use some more insults and pranks if ya'll have suggestions. Now on to the reviews and then I have a story to advertise!**

**Black Mistress-Yeah, I guess I do use a lot of spaces, don't I? Thank you!**

**chris**** w./kakerot-I don't _think_ I know you. If you thought that my name was Kayla from my pen name, then you're wrong. The 'K' in K*Fox stands for Kitsune, which is a name for a fox demon. (or at least I think it is.) I just really like foxes! ^_^**

**Serphant**** Night Dragon-Thanks for reviewing! The characters also appreciate their gifts. You're right, that thought _is_ funny!**

**malik'sgurl****-Yes****, he is! I'm glad you don't mind the pairing!**

**redroseprincess****-It's**** OK. Thanks!**

**sb1-Yes****, you must. Thanks for the suggestion! Sorry I changed it some, but I thought it might fit better this way.**

**L.W. (lone wolf- Thanks for telling me what ROFLMAO means!** You'll see who she's paired with later.****

**Lady Dragon 636-Yes, she should. I know I'd be happy to be stuck with Malik! You'll find out who she's paired with later.**

**Hey-Thank You! The chapters might get longer later. I've never seen any Tea/Yami Malik fics. I _might_ write one one day, but it'll be awhile.**

**_                                                                 Story Advertising_**

****

****

****

**_The Odd and Original Couple_ _REVISED VERSION by Anime*Angel*Fox storyid=1245189 is a Shizuka/Marik (Serenity/Yami Malik) fic. It only has one chapter up so far, but it's pretty good. I suggest you go read it. It's also on my fave story list if you don't want to type in the storyid._****__**


	5. She Likes Him, She Likes Him Not

**Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, Tea & Malik would be married, Joey would be smarter, and Malik would have all the god cards, Mill. Items, and BEWD cards. ^_^**

**K*Fox: Howdy folks! Sorry I didn't update last weekend. It was Easter weekend so I was really busy. NEway, I've decided what my next fic will be! It's going to be another Romance/Humor with a Malik/Tea pairing (most likely) and some other pairings that I'm still trying to decide on. Look for it some time in summer. BTW, any gifts sent to the cast will be given to them next update. On with the fic!**

Malik: Oww! *sees Tea* smirks* Gardner, if you like me that much you should show me when I'm awake.

Tea: *stands up and moves away from him*blushing* _Me_ ?  Like _you_? Yeah right! You're the one who pulled me close to you!

Malik: Now _why would _I_ do something like _that_? More importantly, __how could I when I was asleep. Besides, you were at some other part of this he** hole reading a book. How could I pull you close to me?_

Tea: *still blushing* Well… I was sitting down watching you sleep when-

Malik: _Why were you watching me sleep?_

Tea: *blushing harder* I just was OK! Now, will you _please _let me explain?

_ Malik: First, answer one more question._

Tea: What?

Malik: Why are you blushing?

Tea: *blushing harder* I am not blushing! It's sunburn.

Malik: How could you get sunburned _inside_?

Tea: I just can OK!!!

Malik: Ok. 

Tea: ANYWAY, was sitting down watching you sleep when you grabbed my waist and pulled me close to you. Then, you confused me with that stupid duck Amy-

Malik: ANNIE!

Tea: Excuse me, ANNIE, and so I kicked you.

Malik: Suuuurrrreeee.

Tea: Shut up!

Malik: Why? Because I know you like me?

Tea: Listen here, Ishtar, just because I'm stuck in a library with you and I was that close to you and just because you look really cute when you sleep does NOT mean I like you in any way! *realizes what she said* covers mouth* blushes as much as humanly possible*

Malik: What did you just say, Gardner?

Tea: Way.

Malik: Before that.

Tea: Any.

Malik: Before that.

Tea: Like.

Malik: Quite playing games, Gardner! You know what I'm talking about!

Tea: No, Ishtar, I don't.

 Malik: You know, the part about me looking cute when I'm sleeping.

Tea: You must be hearing things, Ishtar.

Malik: Like he** I am! You know you said it! 

Tea: Are you saying I'm a liar!?!

Malik: If the annoying speech fits.

Tea: So now you're calling my speeches annoying!?!

Malik: You're da** right I am.

Tea: Malik, you….you….jerk you! Why don't you just…just…turn blue! {1}

Malik: That's the best you can come up with?

Tea: Oh…just shut up and leave me alone!

Malik: *smirking and chuckling to himself* _I love doing that to people! _*stops smirking and chuckling* _I wonder if she meant what she said? Wait, why should I care? I don't! Or do I? Of course not! Maybe I do…NO! _*looks around* _Where did Annie go?_

**K*Fox: I know that that was a short chapter. Sorry! Next chapter will be longer! And I'll add some more on the others, too. Now on to the reviews!**

**Allenby-Thanks! I knew that it had something to do with foxes. Shippou is very cute! Bakura will get it next chapter.**

**Lady Dragon 636- Thanks! Oh and you called me K*Fox-chan! Thank you so much!**

**malik'sgurl-Thanks! In this fic he does.**

**GuestGurl-Thanks! I liked that part too!**

**Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel-I read "Alone" up until I found out it was a lemon. I don't like lemons very much. I think they're gross. No offense to you, I just don't read lemons. I'll look for "Dancing Queen" soon. I don't like her a whole lot, but I don't see how people can hate her so much and can bash her CONSTANTLY either. Thanks! Looks like I updated!**

**sb1- You're welcome! I'm glad you're happy!**

**SpritAnzuMikamura-Thanks! Yes, the fact that it's Malik's does make it very cute!**

**Black Mistress- Thanks! What does LOLERZ mean? (I know, I'm dum)**

**Winky_GDL-Well, I wrote more.**

**redroseprincess678-Yes, he did. It is?**

**Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko-Yes, Annie the duck. Here's some more! And congratulations for being my 50th reviewer for this fic!**


	6. Authoress Note I PLEASE READ

**K*Fox: Hello. I'd like to apologize for not updating. I've been busy. I also have major writer's block, so if ya'll have any ideas, PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!! Speaking of reviews, I'm going to go ahead and respond to the ones I've gotten since my last update.**

**Tea Fan-Thanks! I will as soon as I get over my writer's block.**

**L.W. (lone-wolf-It's OK. I'm glad my fic made you feel better. Thanks!**

**kaz-Thanks!**

**Princess of Darkness and me-Sorry, I made you mad, Viper, but I just like to use spaces in the place of border lines. I guess I should use a little less. Thanks, Kassie!**

**SpritAnzuMikamura-Thanks!**

**SaturnSerenity4ever-Hi GuestGurl! I guess you got an account since your last review. I'll have to read your fics sometime! ^_^ I wouldn't say she LOVES him yet, but it'll happen.**

**sb1-That's a good idea. I'll probably use it later. If you have any other ideas, please tell me!**

**Allenby-Thanks!**

**colie-Thanks! Well, I have a song-fic that I wrote while ago that's already posted and I'm going to write another Malik/Tea sometime in the summer, after I get over my writer's block.**

**Isis-Thanks!**

**Winky-GDL-Thanks for reviewing!**

**Black Mistress-Thanks! You like Yami a lot, don't you. They make such a cute couple, ne?**

**Kawaii Kokkei no Neko-Yes, it's freaky. The librarian is VERY evil! **


	7. Spider of Doom

**K*Fox: I'm ba-a-k! I finally got cured of the horrible Writer's Block! Now, I have to give Bakura his flamethrower from Allenby! *snaps fingers to make Bakura appear***

**Shadi: *appears instead of Bakura* Guess whose back. Back again. Shadi's back. Tell a friend.**

**K*Fox: O_O**

**Shadi: *sees K*Fox*blushes slightly* Oops…**

**K*Fox: O_O That was…weird. Where's Bakura?**

**Bakura: Here I am! What do YOU want?**

**K*Fox: To give you this portable flamethrower that Allenby sent you.**

**Bakura: *hastily takes flamethrower* I've always wanted one of these, ever since I was 5 yrs. Old.**

**K*Fox: -_- They didn't HAVE flamethrowers when you were 5.**

**Bakura: Really? I mean: I knew that!**

**K*Fox: -_- Sure…**

**Mokuba: Can I do the disclaimer? *Uses puppy dog eyes on K*Fox***

**K*Fox: Sure! *notices his hair* O_O What happened to your hair?**

**Mokuba: Seto dyed it orange.**

**K*Fox: What!?! Seto!**

**Seto: You said I could dye his hair if he messed up my hair or tried to burn down the mansion again.**

**K*Fox: Did he do either one of those things? **

**Seto: …No**

**K*Fox: In that case… Bakura, want to try out your flamethrower?**

**Bakura: *smirks* Of course.**

**Seto: *gulp***

**K*Fox: Now, Mokuba, you can do the disclaimer.**

**Mokuba: K*Fox-chan doesn't own YGO or "Without Me" by Eminem.**

Tea:*Reading Book* *Looks at table*Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik: *Hears her scream*Runs to where she's at* What' wrong Tea?

Tea: *Jumps in Malik's arms* Spider…on…table...please…kill! **clutches Malik's neck*

Malik: -_- You're scared of a spider?

Tea: YES! *Clutches Malik's neck harder*

Malik: O_O Can't…breathe…

Tea: *blushing* Sorry…*Stops clutching his neck and gets out of his arms*Hides behind his back and grabs his waist*

Malik: Thank you. *looks at spider* Now to kill this arachnid. *Looks at Tea* Do you mind letting go of me?

Tea: *blushes harder* But then the spider might get me!

Malik: If you let me go, then I'll kill the spider.

Tea: But then what will I hold on to to  prevent me from being quite as scared?

Malik: A book?

Tea: It's not the same!

Malik: If you let me go so I can kill the spider then you won't need to hold on to anything.

Tea: No! I won't let you go!

Malik: Then that just proves that you're madly in love with me. 

Tea: *blushes even harder and let's go* 

Malik: _I knew that would work. *Takes off shoe*Walks over and kills spider with shoe*Takes off other shoe*_

Tea: Thanks.

Malik: You're welcome Te-I mean Gardner. By the way, have you seen Annie?

Tea: Amy's on the floor by a bookshelf.

Malik: Her name is Annie! A-N-N-I-E!

Tea: Amy! A-M-Y!

Malik: Annie!

Tea: Amy!

Malik: Annie!

Tea: Amy!

Malik: Annie!

Tea: Annie!

Malik: Amy! *thinks about what name he just said* I mean Annie!

Tea: *laughs out loud* You said Amy so that's its name!

Malik: No it's not! *throws book at Tea*

Tea: HEY! *throws book at Malik*

Malik: *throws book at Tea*

Tea & Malik: *get into a book fight*

**K*Fox: I know that was short and bad but next chapter will be better! I promise! It'll be longer and have the others in it too!**

**Seto: It better!**

**Bakura: Chases Seto w/ flamethrower***

**Seto: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPp!!!!!!!!!!**

**K*Fox: -_-() Now for the reviews! BTW, I kindah still need suggestions.**

**BoyCrazyMagicianChick – Thanks! I will!**

**sb1 – That's OK!**

**Allenby – Yes, it is. I've updated!**

**L.W. (lonewolf – I found some ideas. **

**Princess of Darkness and Me – That's a great idea! I'll probably use it later!**


End file.
